Disney All-Stars Battle Royale XT
Disney All-Stars Battle Royale XT is a fighting game from Disney Interactive and Insomniac Games. Characters *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Evil Phineas Robot (Phineas and Ferb) *Merida (Brave) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean) *John Carter (John Carter) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Bolt (Bolt) *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *King Fergus (Brave) *Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Mike Chinton (Motorcity) *Gideon (Gravity Falls) *Swampy (Where's My Water?) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Guest Appearance: Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Test Subject #013 (Disney All-Stars Battle Royale) Unlockable Characters *Guest Appearance: Raving Rabbid (Rabbids) *James P. "Sully" Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) *Guest Appearance: Miles "Tails" Prowler (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Ali Baba (Aladdin) *Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *Mulan (Mulan) *Mor'du (Brave) *Woody (Toy Story) *Guest Appearance: Honey Badger (Randall's Wild World of Animals) *Jessie (Toy Story) *Guest Appearance: Scout (Team Fortress 2) *Beck (TRON Uprising) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Guest Appearance: Knuckles (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Wreck It Ralph (Wreck It Ralph) *Julie (Motorcity) *Stinky Pete the Prospector (Toy Story) *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Hades (Hercules) *Guest Appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cranky (Where's My Water?) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Radiac (Disney All-Stars Battle Royale) DLC Characters *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) *Skylar (Girl Vs. Monster) *Voltaneer (Disney All-Stars Battle Royale) Exclusive Characters *Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) SWE Versions *Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet and Clank) PS3 and PSVita Versions *PAC-MAN (PAC-MAN) Wii U and 3DS Versions *The Gunstringer (The Gunstringer) XBOX 360 Version You Decide Characters *Zeke (Zeke and Luther) Lost to Jocktopus in Round 1 *Demoman (Team Fortress 2) Lost to Metal Sonic in Round 1 *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Lost to Raving Rabbid in Finals *Norm (Phineas and Ferb) Lost to Shadow in Round 1 *Jocktopus (Fish Hooks) Lost to Raving Rabbid in Round 2 *Bea (Fish Hooks) Lost to Raving Rabbid in Round 1 *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)'' Lost to Shadow in Round 2'' *Crash (Crash Bandicoot) Lost to Raving Rabbid in The Toss-Up Match Stages The stages will have qualities like the stages from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Starting Stages will be in bold, unlockable in italics, and DLC underlined *'Mystery Shack (Gravity Falls invaded by The Princess and the Frog)' *'Agent P's Hideout (Phineas and Ferb invaded by Monsters Inc.)' *'The Black Pearl (Pirates of the Caribbean invaded by Where's My Water?)' *'Sonic Boom (Austin and Ally invaded by Phineas and Ferb)' *'Detroit Deluxe (Motorcity invaded by TRON: Legacy)' *'Bobby Wasabi Dojo (Kickin' It invaded by Team Fortress 2)' *''Sunnyside Daycare (Toy Story 3 invaded by Motorcity)'' *''Kalahari Desert (Randall's Wild World of Animals invaded by Toontown)'' *''Fix It Felix (Wreck It Ralph invaded by Gravity Falls)'' *''Shake It Up BATTLEDOME (Shake It Up invaded by Sonic Heroes)'' *''The Grid (TRON: Uprising invaded by Sonic Riders)'' *''Planet Wisp (Sonic Colors invaded by Tekken)'' *''Radiator Springs (Cars invaded by Jelly Car 3)'' *''Wasteland (Epic Mickey invaded by Cars 2)'' *''Town Hall (Club Penguin invaded by Wreck It Ralph)'' *''Seaside Hill (Sonic Heroes invaded by Pirates of the Caribbean)'' *''Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension invaded by Wreck-It Ralph/Split Second/The Suite Life on Deck)'' *Jostling Joyride (Jelly Car 3 invaded by Kim Possible) *Antics (A.N.T. Farm invaded Randall's Wild World of Animals) *Fairy World (The Fairly Oddparents invaded by Fish Hooks) SWE versions only Game Modes *Battle Royale - Duke it out with your favorite Disney All-Stars! **All-4-One - Compete by capturing Power Orbs! **BattleGoalz - Carry the ball into the End Zone for points! **Team Face-Off - Change the way you see the Battle Royale! *Arcade - Rise to the top in the Tower of Mayhem! *Missions - Over 30 SMASHING missions! Features *Over 25 All-Stars you can play as including Phineas, Merida, Jack Sparrow, Swampy, and many others! *Cross Play is the way you see the stage in a different way. *Dominate your opponents with Omega moves! *Power Level knows how much you're close to using your Omega move! **Level 1: Super Move **Level 2: Ultra Move **Level 3: OMEGA MOVE!!! Items *Ice Bomb (Disney All-Stars Battle Royale) *Homing Missile (Disney All-Stars Battle Royale) *Shield Barrier (Disney All-Stars Battle Royale) *Trap Mine (Disney All-Stars Battle Royale) *Healing Orb (Disney All-Stars Battle Royale) *Sticky Grenade (Team Fortress 2) *Bedroom Doors (Monsters Inc.) *Experiment Pods (Lilo and Stitch) *Cannon Fire (Pirates of the Caribbean) Omega Moves *Phineas - The Beak *Evil Phineas Robot - Total Extermination *Merida - Dervish Arrow Rain *Jack Sparrow - The Black Pearl Strikes! *John Carter - Woola! *Dipper Pines - Gnome Attack *Bolt - Mega Bark *Ferb - Battle Mech *King Fergus - Triplet Attack *Perry - Flash Bang Frenzy *Mike Chinton - Road Rage *Gideon - Psychic Storm *Swampy - The Omega Flood *Mabel Pines - Rise 'n Shine *Isabella - Cuteness Overload *Heihachi - Rocket Riot *Sergeant Calhoun - Supreme Blast *Test Subject #013 - Transformation *Raving Rabbid - Raving Assault *Sully - Mega Roar *Tails - Tornado Mech *Dr. Doofenshmirtz - The Zapinator *Ali Baba - Genie Summoning *Randy Cunningham - Super Ninja Attack! *Mulan - The Blade of Genghis Khan *Mor'du - Darklight Fright Bite *Woody - Whip of Apollo *Honey Badger - Snakes on the Stage *Jessie - Yoddle-la-hee-DOOM! *Scout - Golden Baseball Bat of Legendary Awesomeness *Beck - Dervish Disks *Buzz Lightyear - Plasma Laser *Knuckles - Emerald Power *Wreck It Ralph - Stone Hands *Julie - Super Suit *Stinky Pete - Marionette Mayhem *Mr. Incredible - Tag Team *Hades- Flaming Arena *Sonic - Super Sonic *Cranky - Algae Overload *Sora - Keyblade of Disney World *Mickey Mouse - Epic Mickey *Radiac - Shattered Dimension *Candace - Attack of the 50 Foot Sister *Mike Wazowski - Crazy Freaking Mega Mitt *Skylar - Monster Cathcer *Voltaneer - Tesla Storm *Timmy Turner - Wish Them Away! *Ratchet and Clank - Mega Clank *PAC-MAN - Power Pellet Plunder *The Gunstringer - Super Shootout Victory Quotes *"Shocked and Awed!" Phineas *"QUERY TO MASTER MOLD: EXTERMINATION COMPLETE" Evil Phineas Robot *"This was for Scotland!" Merida *"Your fighting is bad and you should feel bad." Jack Sparrow *"At least you guys bruised yourselves." John Carter *"Man, that was the best!" Dipper *"You guys are no match for me!" Bolt *"Well, that escalated quickly." Ferb *"Victory!" Fergus *"Meh." Mike Rivalries *Phineas VS Ferb *Evil Phineas Robot VS Perry *Merida VS Mor'du *Jack Sparrow VS John Carter *Mike Chinton and Julie VS Dipper and Mabel Pines *Mabel Pines VS Gideon *King Fergus VS Mike Chinton *Swampy VS Cranky *Perry VS Dr. Doofensmirtz *Test Subject #013 VS Heihachi *Sully VS Gideon *Randy Cunningham VS Mulan *Honey Badger VS Raving Rabbid *Scout VS Raving Rabbid *Scout VS Sonic *Mickey Mouse VS Radiac Trivia *These are the consecutive guest appearances for Sonic (2nd), Heihachi (3rd), Ratchet and Clank (3rd) and PAC-MAN (2nd). *Isabella's Omega Move "Cuteness Overload" will not blast opponents offscreen like in "Meapless in Seattle", but they will be frozen. *Ferb's Omega Move "Battle Mech" resembles the Big Daddies from BioShock ''and Mecha Tooth from the ''Twisted Metal series. *Timmy Turner is the only Nickelodeon character to be in this game. *When the Wasteland stage goes in it's Cars 2 form, Dolan Duck is on the top of the oil deck. *Radiac, Test Subject #013 and Voltaneer are not from any Disney universe. Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Works